Various Internet-based applications and services are offered that afford individuals easy access to products and services. Individuals can buy virtually any product or service over the Internet, including a wide variety of applications and content. While some products and services are free, others are purchased. To facilitate on-line transactions, most individuals set up one or more user accounts that include the basic user account information requested in most purchases. The user account information also includes financial information such as a credit card number of other funding source to pay for products and services.
Today, younger and younger users are accessing the Internet and on-line services to obtain products and services. For example, children can go on-line to download numerous various products, such as games, videos, movies, songs and other content. Children typically know their parent's user account ID and password, and thus are able to complete on-line transactions without any parent supervision or even knowledge of the transaction.
However, parents do not always agree with their children's on-line transactions. For example, a parent may not want their young child to buy songs or movies with adult or explicit language. As another example, parents may not want their children to download numerous games onto their parent's phone.
A similar problem exists with other groups in addition to the class of individuals in a parent-child relationship. For example, in businesses, educational institutes or medical institutes, there are groups who may warrant supervision of purchasing/downloading decisions. Examples of groups that warrant supervision of purchasing/downloading decisions include groups in a doctor-staff relationship, manager-employee relationship or teacher-student relationship.
A need remains for ways to make on-line purchasing experiences by children, staff, employees, students and the like safer (or more generally acceptable to parents, doctors, managers, teaches and the like).